Possession
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Tan pronto como pasa, Merlín sabe que será una de esas cosas contra la pared. Traducción autorizada por waldorph. Merthur.


Traducción autorizada por **waldorph**

**Resumen:** Tan pronto como pasa, Merlín sabe que será una de esas cosas contra la pared.

**Disclaimer:** Merlín no es de mi propiedad. La historia es de waldorph, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Possession**

* * *

Han pasado años. Años, y uno pensaría que Arturo está bien con ello, pero Merlín sabe, tan pronto como despega la mirada de donde Sir Caradoc está acariciando su trasero (está ebrio, es joven, y Arturo sigue haciendo que Merlín se ponga este traje) y las cejas de Arturo se fruncen, sabe que esta será una de esas cosas contra la pared.

Su miembro se despierta, Caradoc sonríe, y Merlín suspira con resignación.

—Merlín —gruñe Arturo—. ¿Puedo verte en mis aposentos? Ahora.

Y Merlín no ha sido su sirviente en… bien, casi diez años. Pero nadie parpadea, y ahora es Arturo el que está usando a Gwen como la distracción (lo que está bien, la mano de esta probablemente está sobre la falda de Morgana).

Merlín hace una mueca cuando la mano de Arturo se aprieta fuertemente en su muñeca mientras le jala hacia el pasillo y escaleras arriba, tropezándose con el jodido traje.

—Arturo. Arturo… ¡auch, Arturo! —intenta Merlín. Arturo, como el imbécil que es, le ignora. Salvo que ahora es un rey imbécil, no un príncipe imbécil.

Que cierra la puerta con llave deliberadamente y apoya a Merlín contra la pared.

—Es joven. No tenía idea… es tu culpa. Tú me pusiste el traje —intenta. No sirve de nada, porque cuando Arturo vaya a oprimirse contra él, se dará cuenta de que Merlín está tan duro que su polla está chorreando.

Arturo le sonríe ampliamente, sus labios retorcidos en una sonrisa salvaje y, oh, si todo Camelot pudiera ver a su precioso rey ahora…

Pero entonces Merlín tendría que matarlos a todos, porque Arturo no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que Merlín le mataría si realmente llegase a desviarse.

—¿Mi culpa? —demanda Arturo suavemente, presionándose contra él. Merlín se estremece y Arturo se inclina hacia adelante, toma el labio inferior de Merlín en su boca, presionándolo entre sus dientes, y Merlín gimotea, su cabeza golpeando la pared.

—¿No? ¿Sí? No lo… oh…—Se queda sin aliento y sus caderas se balancean cuando Arturo ataca su cuello expuesto.

El traje se desprende, y toma un segundo, pero entonces Merlín capta el destello plateado y se da cuenta de que Arturo lo está cortando.

—Como lo odias tanto —gruñe Arturo.

—Como si eso te hubiese convencido alguna vez en la última década —jadea Merlín.

—Podría detenerme.

—Yo podría asesinarte.

La risa de Arturo es presionada en el hueco de la súbitamente expuesta garganta de Merlín, y este siente el calor esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Si no fuese por su exhaustiva investigación, Merlín estaría convencido de que Arturo tiene poderes.

—Podrías intentarlo —se mofa Arturo. Sigue completamente vestido, deslizando suntuosamente sus caderas para que así la polla de Merlín se pegue a la exquisita tela de sus pantalones, y Merlín está a dos segundos de suplicar.

Su mano izquierda está junto a la cabeza de Merlín, aprisionándole, y la otra se desliza hacia abajo, rozando el astil de la polla de Merlín, sus ásperos dedos callosos y uñas rozando por debajo y luego el pulgar pasando sobre la cabeza.

—Oh, joder —jadea Merlín, y no hay ningún lugar a donde ir. Arturo le tiene aprisionado contra la piedra fría de la pared y el calor del cuerpo tenso de este contra el suyo, y puede que Arturo sea rey, pero sigue siendo músculo sólido, y Merlín tendrá mejor suerte con la pared que con este.

—No te corras todavía —murmura Arturo, completamente autoritario y, oh, mierda, Merlín nunca debió haber dejado que este le empujara contra una pared esa primera vez que un caballero que estaba de visita en Camelot le miró sugestivamente, porque ahora están aquí, diez años después, comportándose como adolescentes.

Merlín cierra los ojos y suspira cuando la piel descubierta de Arturo hace contacto con la suya.

—Eso es trampa —señala Arturo. Merlín abre los ojos y gime al ver que Arturo sigue con su corona puesta. Aparentemente tiene un fetiche.

Muerde el cuello de Merlín y este se arquea en su abrazo y Arturo, el muy bastardo, ríe y continúa mordiendo. Marcándole.

—Por favor —suplica Merlín—. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. —Su voz no es la propia, pero está tan listo, y Arturo continúa apretando cruelmente la base de su miembro para evitar que se corra, y Merlín se muere de necesidad. Sufre y piensa que es por esto que Arturo cree tener derecho a su cuerpo: porque Merlín se lo permite. Le suplica.

—¿De quién eres? —demanda Arturo, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizando una de sus manos sobre la curva del trasero de Merlín y luego debajo de su muslo, levantándolo y moviéndose. Merlín inclina sus caderas hacia adelante, hace un breve hechizo y Arturo emite un sonido de aprobación cuando su polla se desliza entre las nalgas de Merlín con facilidad, y este alarga una mano y guía a Arturo a su interior, para luego dejar que su cabeza caiga en el hombro del rey, apoyándose totalmente en él y dejándose ser follado. Siente el ardor de la polla de Arturo, y este es brutal y sus caderas chocan contra Merlín una y otra y otra vez, tendrá moretones y no podrá caminar mañana, y aun así… y aun así aquí está, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Arturo y suplicándole, descompuesto y sollozante contra el cuello del rey.

—Tuyo —gime—. Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, tuyo.

Finalmente, un largo y tortuoso rato después, Arturo gruñe, se queda inmóvil, vibrando en el interior de Merlín, que no se ha corrido una, sino dos veces, y está tan adolorido que apenas puede respirar.

Arturo suelta la piernas de Merlín, y entonces este les mueve hacia la cama con magia porque puede, y no se desmayará en el piso frío. Otra vez.

La corona cae en la almohada mientras Arturo intenta recuperar el aliento, y Merlín sigue rodeándole con sus brazos.

—Tenías que usar la daga —susurra Merlín.

—Recordé que respondías bien a los cuchillos —responde Arturo, con suficiencia.

Merlín ni siquiera puede llevarle la contraria.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
